Akhlut
Akhluts are extremely secretive creatures. There were only a few sightings documented until this year. These creatures live in the farthest reaches of the north, where humans cannot travel without freezing, even with the aid of magic. Wild akhluts shun human company completely, and take care to remain unseen. Still, every now and again, an Arkenian would glimpse a wolf walking into water, never to be seen again. No body is ever found in these cases, and the wolf tracks stop just before the water. The natives believe that akhluts are cruel spirits who posess the ability to shapeshift from an orca into a wolf and back again. If one asks politely enough, some of older villagers will spin a strange story. There was once a man who loved the ocean so much, he never wanted to leave it. The man slowly grew more and more like an animal, in body and mind. Eventually he grew hungry, but when he returned to his village, his own people failed to recognize him. They cast him out, and a pack of wolves fell upon him. His spirit was torn between his love for the water and a consuming need for revenge. This is the reason, wizened elders will whisper, why the akhlut changes from an orca into a hungry wolf. Akhluts will remain in the ocean for as long as possible, content, until hunger gnaws at them once more and they are forced to return to land. Only when these beasts grow hungry do they leave the sanctuary of the ocean to prey upon the creatures of the land. Until recently, these tales were considered nothing more than myth, thought up to scare children away from dangerous waters. It was not until a young magi happened to witness a wolf morph before his eyes that the stories were believed. This man, who goes by the name Atol, remained with the Arkeneians for nearly a year, learning from them and exploring the Arkene. Egg A small fin is emerging from this dark egg. Hatchling It is difficult to raise an akhlut hatchling; they are naturually vicious creatures when in wolf form, and must be carefully trained to overcome their natures. These hatchlings require water to be nearby at all times, so they may change whenever they feel the need. An arkhut hatchlings is not entirely in control of its powers, and should be watched carefully. If an arkhut changes into an orca on land, it must be immedietely transported to water lest it die. Luckily, these accidents do not happen too frequently. In the wild, akhlut hatchlings would have been left to fend for themselves, and the weaker ones would have died off. Of course, at the castle, the magi insure the safety of all creatures. Akhut hatchlings raised at The Keep have much more gentle natures than their wild brethren. Adult Though it is not an easy task to care for an akhlut hatchling, these creatures are remarkable companions. They never reach the size of direwolves, but are vicious fighters, and will protect their humans till death. The loyalty of an akhlut, though difficult to come by, is unwavering. Though they come from the far north, akhluts seem not to mind the heat, as long as they can escape to the lake or ocean as needed. It is a sign of utmost trust if an akhlut allows their magi to watch them morph, and it is truly a beautiful sight, one impossible to capture with words. When they are whales, akhluts seem to be much gentler, even going so far as to mingle with other orcas. Then these companions act as any other whale would, and only their higher intelligence marks them as different. An akhlut in its orca shape may even offer a ride to an injured person, or save someone from drowning. They are ideal companions if one is taking a trip along the ocean's shore, though it is best to leave them behind if a trip takes one far from the water. Adult akhluts can control their shapeshifting, but if away from water for too long, they become despondent and aggressive, eventually impossible to command. It is easier to control a young akhlut, but once fully grown, nothing will stop these companions from doing what they like. It is important to always allow these companions to roam as they like, and hunt as often as they feel the need, lest they become raveonous and wild. Breeding Additional Information * No. 250 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (December 15th, 2011 - January 14th, 2012) * Released: December 15th, 2011 * Artist: GlassWalker * Description: Damien * Side art: Glasswalker Category:2011 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Wolves Category:Water Category:Sideart